Love Shippers
by AnjO-PotteR
Summary: Ginny ama Harry e Harry ama Ginny mas Cho não gosta desse gosto e impedeos de amar, sem saber que de quem gosta realmente é de Colin
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo I – As apaixonetas

Na estação Kings Cross…

"Olá Harry!" – disse Ginny, (um pouco corada) com uns longos e macios cabelos ruivos.

"Olá Ginny!" – respondeu o rapaz, (também corado) já muito crescido, com um corpo de cortar a respiração, cabelo preto e rebelde que sou apetecia-lhe tocar, acariciar…

Nesse momento ficou um silêncio absoluto. Ambos lembraram-se de como acabou o seu namoro, foi um dia horrível para ambos.

Recordações

Naquele dia de Inverno, fazia um vento gelado e o Harry a falar com Cho.

"Harry, temos de falar! Esse namoro com a Ginny está a dar cabo de mim. Não gostas de mim?"

Harry olhava para ela. Há muito tempo que não falava com ela, já quase que se esquecia de como é que a rapariga era fisicamente: alta, com um grande cabelo preto e não podia esconder as curvas sensuais que se fazia com a camisa justinha que usava e as calças igualmente justinhas.

"Então Harry, não respondes?"

"Eu…eu…não sei Cho, ainda tenho de pensar. É que eu sou muito feliz com a Gin e…"

"E….sim Harry?"

"E não sei se gosto de ti. És bonita e tal mas não sei.

Nessa hora Ginny estava a passar e só ouviu a última parte. Foi ter com o Harry e disse, já começando a cair lágrimas pelas suas redondas bochechas.

"NUNCA PENSEI ISSO HARRY, NUNCA! EU SEMPRE GOSTEI DE TI, SEMPRE MAS AGORA QUE OUVI ISSO…NÃO QUERO SABER MAIS NADA DE TI!"

Fim das recordações

"Ginny, Ginny, estás a ouvir? GINNY!"

Era a Hermione, como sempre com os cabelos castanhos encaracolados esvoaçando, alta e elegante, gritando com Ginny.

"Então? Tás a dormir ou o quê? O comboio já está quase a partir!"

"Tava pensando, pensando no…"

"Eu sei, pensando no Harry."

"Mas não era só nele, lembrei-me também no dia em que acabamos." Dito isto começou a chorar. Hermione consolou-a acariciando o longo cabelo…

"Vá mana, pára de chorar." – disse um lindo rapaz ruivo, com um corpo esbelto e ombros largos (como os rapazes normalmente são).

"Não é preciso sujares a roupa da minha Mione!"

Porque nessa altura o Ron e a Hermione namoravam!

"Não sejas mauzinho! Ela tá a passar um mau momento"

Dentro do comboio…

"Podemos ficar aqui?" – pergunta a Hermione ao Neville que estava dentro da carruagem.

"Claro que sim! A Luna também deve tar aí a chegar!"

"A Luna? Porquê?"

"Então não sabias?"

"Sabia o quê?"

"Eu e ela andamos!"

Hermione ficou estupefacta! Sabia que ela gostava de alguém, mas do Neville?

Nessa hora passa o Harry com a Cho, e a Ginny viu-os.

"Vai andando que eu já lá vou ter."

"Ginny..precisamos de falar, privado" diz isso olhando para o resto do grupo que se encontrava lá sentado.

"NÃO TEMOS NADA PARA FALAR, EU SEI QUE TU GOSTAS DE CHO, EU SEI, NÃO É PRECISO TARES AÍ A CHATEAR-ME MAIS!"

"Não é isso Ginny, por favor!"

Ela olhou para a Hermione que lhe fazia um sinal afirmativo com a cabeça e disse.

"Está bem, mas tem de ser rápido, e longe da Cho"

"Claro!"

Foram para a o quarto dos doces, que naquela altura não estava ninguém, apenas eles os dois.

"O que era Harry?"

"Oh Gin, tu sabes que eu amo-te ainda! Porquê que me fazes isto? Naquele dia em que acabamos, tu não ouviste a conversa toda!"

"Mas eu não tinha mais nada para ouvir. Tu disseste que ela era "_bonita e tal…" _e isso já deu para perceber tudo! Não percebes Harry? Tu ABANDONASTE-ME! Se gostasses mesmo de mim tu continuarias a lutar por mim, não achas?"

"E continuei! Tava mas era longe para tu não reparares em mim! Eu protegia-te!"

"Como protegias-me? Eu sei cuidar de mim, ainda! Não sou nenhuma bebé!"

"Ai Ginny, Ginny! Ainda não percebeste, dá-me outra oportunidade! Por favor!

"Não sei Harry, não sei. Ainda tenho que pensar mui…"

"Shhh...eu sei que tu ainda amas-me! Não vale a pensa dizeres que não! Eu sei que sim!"

E ele beijou-a. Ela fechou os olhos e deixou-se ir. Não lhe importava naquele momento que entrasse alguém, a única coisa que lhe interessava era aquele beijo. Parecia que estava a durar uma eternidade mas não lhes importava. Nesse momento entrou a Cho, ficou chocada com a situação. Disse para si mesma…

"Aquela Weasley vai ver, vai mesmo ver!"

Mas nem o Harry nem a Ginny perceberam que ela esteve ali. Só lhes interessava era que estavam juntos novamente.

E os lábios soltaram-se um do outro com um sorriso, e o Harry disse…

"Ainda amo-te, por favor acredita em mim! Por favor!"

" Está bem! Mas se me voltares a trair, eu nem sequer vou pensar em ti!"

E beijaram-se outra vez. Eles estavam a gostar tanto daquele momento mas tiveram de voltar. Antes de irem recordaram-se do 1º dia em que começaram o namoro.

Recordações

" Ginny, gosto muito de ti, por favor fica comigo, eu quero ficar contigo para sempre!"

"Eu também!"

E beijaram-se (estou a pôr a história um bocado beijoqueira), e isso foi o 1º dia do seu namoro.

A Cho entra nesse momento e começa a chorar desalmadamente, pensando que o coração de Harry Potter pertencia-lhe mas não. Pertencia a Ginny Weasley.

Fim das recordações

"Lembras-te do nosso 1º dia, Harry?"

"Perfeitamente, especialmente da cara da Chang quando viu-nos a beijar!"

Ginny pensou..

"O Harry não deve mesmo gostar dela para chamá-la de Chang, ninguém lhe chama isso!"

"O que é que pensas?"

"Que…já devíamos ir porque devemos estar a chegar a Hogwarts!"

"Pois é! Vamos para o pé dos outros!"

"Hermione…" – sussurra a Ginny para o ouvido de Hermione – "Eu e o Harry reconciliamo-nos!"

"Que bom!"

"Nós já namoramos outra vez, eu pude matar saudades dos lábios dele!"

"Ah, ah, parece que tiveram uma boa viagem então?"

" Boa é pouco, ÓPTIMA, PERFEITA!"

"Tou a ver que vocês reconciliaram-se mesmo!"

"Pois, e o melhor foi que ele nunca gostou da Cho!"

"Oh Ginny, há tanto tempo que eu te estou a tentar dizer isso!"

" Mas foi melhor ouvir isso da boca do Harry. E tu Hermione, com o Ron, ele dá-se bem contigo não é?"

"Claro! Eu amo-o demasiado para acabarmos! E também não me consigo imaginar um dia sem ele!"

Nesse mesmo momento, Harry, Ron e Neville conversavam sobre Ginny, Hermione e Luna.

" Mas há quanto tempo estás com ela Neville?"

" Desde… o começo das férias!"

" E nós estamos a ver que…são muito felizes!"

"Pois é!"

" E tu Ron? Ainda não falas-te sobre a Hermione! Como vai o vosso relacionamento?"

"Optimamente bom! Não me consigo imaginar um dia sem um beijinho dela!"

" Ai Ron, tu…nunca mudas!" – disseram em coro os outros dois rapazes

"E tu Harry? Andas com a Cho?"

" O QuÊ? TáS MaLuCo Ou O QuÊ?"

"Fogo, não era preciso ficares assim!"

"Eu amo é a Ginny!" – disse o Harry mais calmo – " Eu amo-a mais que tudo!"

"Mas vocês não tinham acabado?"

"Começamos hoje! No quartinho dos doces!"

"Uiiiiiii! Tou a ver que isso foi bonzinho, foi!"

" Nem imaginas!"

"Bem, é melhores irmos indo vestir-nos porque devemos estar a chegar a Hogwarts!"

" É verdade"

Hogwarts…

Continua…

* * *

N/A – Vá, é a minha primeira fic por isso, se fizerem o favor: deixem algumas reviews! Pleasee! 


	2. Chapter 2 O Perigo

Resumo – Harry gosta de Ginny mas é interrompido por Cho Chang que também gosta dele mas não suporta que Harry ame Ginny..

Disclaimer – As personagens são de completa autoria de J.K.Rowling. Eu sou estou aqui para me divertir e…não sei! LoL

Capítulo II – O Perigo

"Pouco tempo depois…"

"Chegámos!"

Nos terrenos de Hogwarts…

Os terrenos de Hogwarts continuavam iguais. A relva muito bem tratada, com muitas plantas e árvores! É claro! Só podia ter sido o Hagrid a tratar.

Ele continuava o mesmo de sempre! Com um grande cabelo preto e despenteado e barba gigante. Muito alegre e amigável, como era um gigante, era muito alto!

"Olá Harry, Hermione, Ron e Ginny!"

"Olá Hagrid. Tou a ver que tás muito contente! Qual ou quem é a razão dessa felicidade?"

"Hum…Será que é porque a _Madame Maxime _veio para Hogwarts? Foi o que eu ouvi falar!"

Recordações do Hagrid

"_But you now monsieur Hagriid, they only drink single Malta whisky."_

Fim das recordações do Hagrid

"HAGRID, HAGRID, tás a ouvir? HAGRID!"

"À desculpem-me, tava a lembrar-me do 1º dia em que vi a Maxime!"

"_But you now, monsieur Hagriid, they only drink single Malta whisky."_

Disse Hermione gozando com o sotaque!

"Vamos lá! Ginny, já devíamos estar na casa de Griffindor!"

"Pois é! Vamos andando, Hermione, vamos, Ron!"

No castelo…

O castelo também estava igual. Cheios de quadros que se moviam e falavam, não esquecendo as escadas que eram umas brincalhonas e só gostavam de mover-se de um lado para o outro!

"Já tinha saudades de Hogwarts!"

"Eu também!"

Subiram os quatro pelas escadas e foram ter à Dama Gorda.

"Wingardium Leviosar"

E o quadro abriu-se. Eles já estavam com saudades daquilo, umas escadas em caracol para cima, para o quarto feminino, e umas para baixo, para o quarto masculino. Sentaram-se em frente à lareira.

Num sofá que tinha lá e de repente aparece uma pessoa nas chamas…

"Ehh…olá!" – era Sirius Black, não dava muito bem para perceber que era ele, mas reconheceram-lhe na mesma.

"SIRIUS!"

Ficaram todos contentes. Pudera, à 1 ano que não se viam!

"O que é que te trás aqui?" – disse Ginny.

"Vim avisar-vos! Por favor, cuidado com a Cho Chang. Ela é muito perigosa. Ouvi falar da vossa reconciliação, Harry! Muitos parabéns a vocês os dois!"

A Ginny e o rapaz coraram, mas felizes e abraçaram-se. Mas depois o Harry diz já com outra expressão na cara…

" Mas o que é que aquela chata pode nos fazer?"

" É assim… Ela e o Colin, sabem quem é não sabem?"

"Sim claro – disse Ginny já mudando também de expressão – É o meu melhor amigo!"

"Pois, mas não confies muito nele. Ele ficou com muitos ciúmes, e a Cho, quando souberam que vocês começaram! Eu consigo ver tudo, e vi que quando vocês os dois começaram, naquele quartinho dos doces, a chinesa viu-vos!"

"Ah, com que então ela viu-nos. Hum… mas o que é que o Colin tem a ver com isto?"

"É assim, o Colin, caso não saibas Ginny, gostava de ti!"

Ela ficou boquiaberta! Sabia que o Colin gostava de si, mas como namorada! Não queria acreditar nisso!

"E então, deixem-me continuar, eles uniram-se para vos separar."

"Mas não conseguem! – disse Ron, muito atento – O Harry, quando se junta a alguém, muito dificilmente conseguem separá-lo, só mesmo quando lhe dizem uma mentira, muito convincente, é que lhe separam. Mas depois disso, ninguém consegue!"

Hermione não falava. Estava escutando e começou a rir. Mas rindo como nunca tinha rindo.

"Hermione, o que é que tu tens?" – disse Ron já preocupado

"Estou a rindo, porque tive a pensar na expressão que a Cho teria feito, ao ver o Harry com a Ginny! É demasiado…engraçada!"

E começaram todos a imaginar caretas. Era uma pior que a outra, mas , como era da Cho, podia ser!

Já se fazia tarde, e estavam todos com sono. Entretanto Neville chega com Luna, aos beijinhos.

"Uiii, isso tá a dar Neville. Onde vocês tiveram?"

"Oh Harry, onde é que achas?"

"Sei lá!"

"No pôr-do-sol! Sentados num banquinho, agarradinhos e.."

Começaram-se a rir outra vez. E depois contaram TODA a história que o Sirius lhes tinha contado. Neville e Luna ficaram preocupados.

"Essa pequena é perigosa Ginny, tem muito cuidado!"

"Eu sei Luna, eu sei!"

Foram todos para os quartos.

Pesadelo de Ginny

"Harry! Onde é que estás? Tenho medo Harry! HARRY!"

"Eu ODEIO-TE Ginny, quem eu sempre gostei foi da Cho! Ela é muito mais bonita e…"

"NÃO! ISTO NÃO PODE ESTAR A ACONTECER! NÃO A MIM! ELA SÓ ESTÁ CONTIGO POR CAUSA DA FAMA! NÃO POR AMOR, POR FAMA! APERCEBE-TE DISSO HARRY! POR FAVOR!"

Fim do pesadelo de Ginny

Ginny acordou toda suada. Era 5:30 da manhã e a rapariga não conseguiu adormecer. Foi para a sala comum.

Encontrou lá Harry, também estava todo suado e triste. Falaram sobre o seu pesadelo, porque Harry também tinha tido um, e abraçaram-se chorando…

"Harry, amo-te tanto! Não quero que o que me aconteceu no sonho aconteça connosco!"

"Eu também não quero Gin, eu também não quero!"

Passado um bocado, começa a entrar mais gente, já eram 8:00 da manhã!

"Harry, Ginny! O que fazem já levantados? A esta hora ainda ressonavam!"

"Oh Colin! Não sejas mauzinho!"

"_I'll do everything to stay with you!"_

"O quê? Eu falar português sabias?"

Todos riram-se do sotaque que a Ginny fez. E gozaram da frase que o Colin disse. Ele ficou envergonhado e fugiu para longe. E encontrou a Cho.

"Colin – disse ela com aquela vozinha traiçoeira – meu querido amigo, tu gostas da Ginny não é verdade?"

"Erhhh…sim!"

"E eu gosto do Harry! Podemos unir-nos para separá-los não achas?"

Colin ficou a pensar, gostava muito de Ginny, e queria que ela se afastasse do Harry, mas com a Cho? Olhou-a de alto a baixo e disse.

"Está bem, eu ajudo-te. Mas é só por causa da Ginny!"

Foram para as aulas. A primeira era de tranfiguração mas Colin tinha outra aula, Voo !

Continua…

Ppl, mtOO bigada pelas reviews! Foram muito boas! Significaram muito para mim!

5! Ta muito bom!

Deixem tb nesta ok?

XauUUuu


	3. A Indecisão de Cho

Capitulo 3

"_Está bem, eu ajudo-te. Mas é só por causa da Ginny!"_

Foram para as aulas. A primeira era de transfiguração mas Colin tinha outra aula, Voo !

Na aula de voo...

"_Meninos, hoje começamos com a primeira aula de voo. Vamos passear pelos campos de Hogwarts e depois quando acabar as aulas voltamos. Alguma pergunta?"_

Colin levantou a mão.

"_Eu stôra, qual é mesmo o objectivo desta aula?"_ – Colin fez esta pergunta porque sabe que naquele dia, Ginny ia ter uma aula na rua. Por isso queria vê-la, apreciá-la e fazer-lhe umas quantas perguntas...

"_É muito simples meu caro, vão ter de aplicar as nossas aulas de voo para conseguirem voar a sempre a mesma altura e não sofrer algum dano. Mais alguma pergunta? Ainda bem! Vamos lá começar. 1 2 3 partida..."_

Começaram a voar, pareciam pequenos pássaros a voar, a voar livremente, mas uns metros à frente, aparece-lhe à frente! Sim, era ela! Colin corou, ficou vermelho como um tomate! Decidiu aproximar-se, mas, no segundo seguinte, aparece Harry. Eles beijaram-se (N/A: mas tipo cumprimento) e Colin desespera. Mas depois…

"_Colin! O que é que tás a fazer? Não era suposto voares sempre à mesma altura? Então…?"_ – era Cho! Ele ficou nervoso, nunca tinha sentido aquela sensação, nem mesmo com a Ginny. Decidiu descer. Posou em terra e…

"_Cho…eu…ah…"_ – ele tinha as pernas trémulas, os braços a tremer e de vez em quando fitava-lhe os olhos, em conjunto com Cho…

"_Oh meu Merlin…ela tá tão bonita…não! Não é por ela que eu me apaixonei, é por Ginny mas…"_

"_Oh Colin, ainda gostas da Ginny?"_

"_Claro…"_ – este "claro" foi um bocado pouco convincente.

Cho ficou triste e Colin notou nisso. Perguntou o que se passava mas Cho apenas disse:

"_Não é nada..?"_

"_Olha, tenho de ir, a "stôra" tá a chamar-me, Adeus"_

"_Espera…tenho de te dizer uma coisa. (…) Eu…eu…"_

"_Sim…despacha-te! Não tenho todo o dia!"_

_Depois digo-te…! Agora não tenho coragem!"_

"_Ok, mas depois não te esqueças! Tou a ficar curiosa!"_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pensamento de Cho

"_O que será que o meu querido (………………) espera aí! Eu disse "querido"? Nah! Devo ter-me enganado! Quer dizer, não sei! Bem, estas emoções tão a dar cabo de mim! Eu gosto de quem afinal? Harry ou Colin? Não sei!"_

Fim do pensamento de Cho

Na sala de transfiguração…

"_Miss Chang! Em que é que está pensando? Está atenta à aula?"_

"_Hã? Sim...Sim.."_

"_Então o que é que eu estava dizendo?"_

"_Euhh…."_

E a turma toda começa a rir, incluindo Harry… Cho fica desesperada, pensa em Colin…

Pensamento de Cho

"_Ai………o Harry não é para mim! O Colin é que é! Ele é tão bonito…agora percebo porquê que lhe chamei há pouco "querido"! Nós fomos feitos um para o out…"_

Fim do Pensamento de Cho

"_Outra vez Miss Chang? Poça, hoje a menina tá muito desatenta!"_

Começam outra vez todos a rir, e Cho notou cada vez mais que Harry ria, gozava dela…

"Vá meninos, parem de rir que a aula acabou. Podem ir todos embora."

Pensamento de Cho

"_Poça...ele odeia-me mesmo. Viste Cho, viste como ele gozava contigo! Se fosse aquela Weasley era diferente!"_

"_Tenho mesmo de estar com o Colin. Ele que não se esqueça de me dizer aquilo senão eu morro de nervosismo."_

Fim do Pensamento de Cho

"_Colin! Que bom ver-te! Estava com tantas saudades tuas!"_

"_Saudades minhas?"_

Ele estranhou _"Saudades minhas? O que será que ela quer? Não sei se tenho coragem suficiente para lhe dizer aquilo! E agora? O que é que eu faço?"_

"_Colin migo! O que é que querias dizer-me? Não consegui concentrar-me a aula toda! Diz!"_

"_Erhh...hum...Erhh...! Já me esqueci!" _– desculpou-se o Colin

Cho não achou muita graça e rapidamente ficou chateada. Amuou.

"_Então Chozinha? Tás tristinha? Não fiques assim! Olha tás a ver? Já me lembrei e tudo!"_

Ele odiava vê-la assim! Mas porquê que ele estaria assim tão carinhoso?

"_Cho! Já ganhei coragem. E o que eu te tinha para dizer era o seguinte..."_

CONTINUA...


End file.
